garagebandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ridiculously Wicked
Ridiculously Wicked is the name of the fourth album by The 8th Horcrux. The original name for the album was slated to be Riddikulusly Wicked, but the band changed their minds, realizing that "Riddikulus" was difficult to spell, and by proxy, difficult for fans to locate on the internet. The album was formerly one of the top-ranked wizard rock and parody albums on Bandcamp. It is now available exclusively as a physical CD through Kunaki. Recording After the success of the band's third album, Noize From the Cupboard and their follow-up EP, Pottermost, The 8th Horcrux returned to the studio in early 2012 to record their next album. Originally, the album was supposed to be an all-90s parody album, but these plans were so scrapped. Recording took place during two sessions. The first, in early January, yielded two singles. The first single, "If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch," was released on January 13. The song made its debut on college radio, beginning with KWCW 90.5 FM."The Chosen One" The Witching Hour. Retrieved 26 January 2012. The second single was "Crabbe and Goyle," released on January 28. Part of "Crabbe and Goyle" had been written by Ally Bitter, a friend of the band and former member of Famosiz. The second session for the album began in May and concluded in late June. The remainder of the album was completed during this time. Prior to recording, however, the band had released a free EP in April, titled Happy Record Store Day, which included "If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch" and "Crabble and Goyle", as well as a demo of their song "Kreacher". Ridiculously Wicked, as with many of The 8th Horcrux's albums, features a unique color from one of Hogwart's four houses. The color for Ridiculously Wicked is yellow, symbolizing Hufflepuff. Tour and Promotion To promote the release of the album, The 8th Horcrux embarked on a small summer that stopped at various area libraries and bookstores. Although not as large in scope as 2011's "Mini-Summer Tour extravaganza", crowd attendance was up, making it one of the larger tours that the band has undertaken. Release and Reception Ridiculously Wicked was released on July 1st, a year after Noize From the Cupboard. The album is currently available for purchase via Bandcamp. The album, similar to their previous album, has had comparatively slower sales numbers, mainly due to the fact that the band has been sporadically selling copies during the summer. To promote the album, the band has decided to release videos for several of their parodies, including one for their Carly Rae Jepsen spoof, "The Lavatory Song". The 8th Horcrux was interviewed by several news sources due to the release of the album. The first of these was DFTBA News – a Tumblr based news service. As an incentive for DFBA News readers to buy the album, a special code was released in the interview.DFTBA News. "Interview With The 8th Horcrux" Retrieved 21 October 2012. The second news sources was Poudlard Magazine – a French wizard rock web zine.Poudlard Magazine. "Wrock Week, day 1 : The 8th Horcrux" Retrieved 21 October 2012. Track Listing #"If You Wanna Rock at Quidditch" - 2:29 (A parody of "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls) #"Crabbe and Goyle" - 2:49 (A parody of "Buddy Holly" by Weezer) #"The Lavatory Song" - 2:18 (A parody of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen) #"Sirius Black" - 2:23 (A parody of "I Like it Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae) #"My Name is Fleur" - 2:58 (A parody of "Starships" by Nicki Minaj) #"All the Slytherins (Better Run)" - 2:37 (A parody of "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People) #"Brokenlocket" - 2:42 (A parody of "Brokenhearted" by Karmin) #"Kreacher" - 2:38 (A parody of "Peaches" by The Presidents of the United States of America) #"It's Quidditch Time" - 3:31 (A parody of "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" by Katy Perry) #"Teen Death Eater" - 3:21 (A parody of "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus) #"Malfoy" - 4:17 (A parody of "Cowboy" by Kid Rock) Bonus Tracks The following songs appear as bonus tracks on the physical copy of the album: "Reading" - 2:08 (A parody of "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer) "Cho Chang" - 1:41 (A parody of "Song 2" by Blur) "We're the Potter Fandom" - 3:43 (A parody of "The Freshman" by The Verve Pipe) Personnel *Paul Thomas - Lead Vocals, Computerized Synthesizer, Guitar, Lyrics *Trina Sieg - Lead Vocals, Guitar, Lyrics Media Gallery Album Art Gallery File:RW 8thhorcrux.jpg|Front cover References Category:Albums Category:Comedy Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux